


Perfect In Your Eyes

by ecstruh



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Boys Kissing, Comforting Will, Emotional Hurt, Gay Will Byers, Heavy Angst, Holy shit this is sad, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mike Wheeler Needs a Hug, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sad Mike, Self-Hatred, Slurs, Unintentional Outing, Will has PTSD, anorexic mike, grab the tissues, refernces to cutting, why did I make this so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecstruh/pseuds/ecstruh
Summary: I feel like, in most byler fan fictions, Mike is the always one comforting Will and his insecurities. So, I guess I switched it up a bit.





	1. Ugh

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Referneces to cutting, anorexia, PTSD, and homophobia.
> 
> Sorry I mde this so sad, lol. There aren’t enough good and juicy angsty byler fanfics anymore, so here we are.  
> ~Luisa

Michael Wheeler wasn’t really one to talk about his emotions. He usually showed them because if he talked, he would probably say something dumb. So he just kept his insecurities to himself, usually busying himself with his other friends problems.

But how could he possibly put into actions how he feels right now? The only thing he can do to let it out is to talk about it.

Talk about how weird the shape of his face is, like in the shape of a frog, that’s how Troy would usually describe him, that’s the reason why he’d earned the nickname, frogface.

Talk about how he hates that he actually believes Troy and all the other bullies that had called him names, believes every single venomous word that came from their mouths. He’s supposed to be the leader of the party, the game master, the paladin. Mike would often be described as courageous and confident by his family, but that’s a complete and utter lie.

Every time he goes out with his friends or family, or most of all, goes out by himself, his conscience starts to creep into his mind. Whispering insecurities that Mike has tried for years to push down, to make himself think the opposite, but for some reason, he can’t.

He hates how his hair grows, all curly, long, and untamed. He hates how his mom always screams at him to make his hair tidier, or when she asks him if he’s even brushed his hair at all. He always runs a hair through the messy curls, trying to make them tame, but the raven locks only get messier, and messier, and its excruciatingly annoying. When he comes back from a party that he actually tried to clean up for, he only ever comes back to find that his hair was yet again in chaotic tangles. He was so frustrated, that at one point, he’d stopped caring about his hair. Though the thought of how people would look at him when they saw his jungle of hair crept back into his brain from time to time, making him cringe, and throw his hands into his hair again.

He hates his body. All leg and limbs. He would always rethink of how he got questioning stares from strangers while he was in public, looking at him like he was some serial killer out for a killing spree, about to jump on his next victim, thinking they might be next. His friends and family would joke about this, about the fact that 75% of his body is just his arms and legs, and that it was the reason it made him a whole 6 feet. He would always laugh along, smile as if he wasn’t at all a bit hurt by the comments. He was also lanky and pale. This fact made him even more infuriated with his body, and his looks. His lanky body figured it didn’t really like the idea of having an athletic build, so whenever he tried to work out, he ended up just wheezing, catching his breath in his paper dry throat, beads of sweat trickling down his face, and finding out that he’d lost a couple more pounds from his recent workout. Not even gaining a muscle. His body didn’t even make it halfway through PE, which ended up in Mike being yelled at by Mr. Crat, and getting a day or two of detention.

He hated how his pale skin went in contrast with his jet black hair, and since it was so pale, it made his sickeningly hideous freckles stand out. The way the light brown dots made their way through his temples, his cheeks, meeting in the middle, ending at the bridge of his nose. All his attributes just didn’t fit well together, unlike all his friends. He couldn’t help but feel a bit envious that he couldn’t look as pretty and gorgeous as them.

Will, with his fair, slightly tanned skin, his auburn locks were cut into a bowl, making his mossy hazel eyes stand out on his intoxicatingly adorable face, lightly sprinkled with moles and freckles of his own. A bit short for his age, but had a smile brighter than the sun, a smile that Mike hated to see disappear on the his charming face. Mike loved everything about him, to the curves of his body, to the bridge of his button nose, he loved anything that made his boyfriend overflow with light, overpowering the dark memories of the upside down.

Eleven, her light Carmel hair just below her shoulders, curling up a little at the ends, her dark brown eyes, deep with oceans full of emotions, a quirky fashion sense to top off her funky personality. As a girl who never experienced a proper childhood, and was raised with telekinetic powers, she always seemed to have a smile quirked up at her thin lips. She was probably the warmest person in their group, being welcome to anyone, her vocabulary and smarts growing at an amazingly quick pace, seeing as she was robbed from almost 12 years of education.

Max, with her sharp ocean eyes, that seemed to drown you with every scowl, Her fiery ginger hair, just above her waist, where she usually has her skateboard cradled in her arms, all sweatshirts, jeans, and sneakers. Her cheekbones lightly dusted with freckles that actually complimented her complexion. Everyone would snicker whenever she was forced to wear a dress, while she frowned. She would usually respond to snarky comments, using them as an opportunity to fire back insults, her voice filled with sass and annoyance. You normally found her wrapped up in Lucas’s arms, gawking lovingly at the figure that was her boyfriend, Lucas’s eyes filled with just as much love when he stared back.

Dustin, with his wit and cleverness, Mike couldn’t think of a world where Dustin Henderson didn’t exist, he was a little like the light of the party, cracking jokes every opportunity he got. He had a mane of ash-blonde curls, like Mikes, but kept tame. His passion and love for everyone in the party seemed unlimited, his confidence growing with each purr and blindingly white smile. He didn’t really seem to care to much for his clothes, everyday he looked like he’d just picked up the first thing he saw and threw it on, but that was Dustin, they weren’t complaining, it was normal.

And Lucas, constantly competing and arguing with Dustin, rationally disagreeing with Dustin’s imaginative mind. Lucas and his hair in frizzy curls, styled in a short buzz cut, usually hidden beneath one of his bandanas. Lucas was considered the most popular one in their party, with being on the football team, andbeing the only one in their group that has a significant other (well other than Max of course). Most of the parties that they went to, it was usually just Lucas that was invited, but he always let them tag along, seeing as they weren’t invited to as many parties as him. Plus, he wanted them to be there, he didn’t want to look lonely.

And then there was Mike.

 

Lanky, nerdy, ugly, and, very much so, bisexual Mike.

 

There was nothing to him. He was just like any other 15 year old kid. Nothing to spice up his life. He was described as a bore, from the infamous Alex Kalf. Another dickhead from their lousy high school.

Mike and Will had unintentionally outed themselves, by getting caught passionately kissing in the boys locker room, supposedly when everyone was in their designated classes, unfortunately being interrupted by Duncan Miler, the biggest jerk in their high school.

Mike and Wills eyes widened in terror, there was no denying that they have been romantically involved, with their kiss swollen lips, ruffled hair, flushed cheeks, and a slight tent in Will’s pants, due to teenage hormones, when Duncan had seen Mike rutting against Will for a second, before Will pushed Mike away, Mike giving Will a confused stare, until he saw Duncan standing in the doorway, his jaw dropped into a little o.

It wasn’t exactly surprising when the whole school started shouting homophobic slurs the next day, making the bullying almost severe, and the party having some questions of their own.

Their friends were most accepting, of course, but the school? Not so much.

Apparently, someone spilled the news to the principle, who was, to Mike and Will’s horror, had a confident disliking of the LGBT community, and he ended up giving Mike and Will and unfair 3 days of suspension.

Even after the suspension was over, Will and Mike still suffered through the period typical nostalgia, constantly getting teased, which included getting dicks drawn on their lockers and occasional insults, thankfully, they still had their friends, who have been most protective of them, and dealt with anyone who gave as little as a hateful glare towards Mike and Will.

All this made Mike more insecure than ever, and making him keep even more to himself.Yes, he did love Will, he was proud of being bisexual, but he hated that his one chance of coming out, had been wasted, he couldn’t redo the past. It was done. He wished he could pour out all his emotions onto Will, drown him in his insecurities, but he didn’t want to put that kind of pressure onto Will, doesn’t want to give him one more problem to deal with, as he’s already dealt nightmares and PTSD from his experiences in the upside down, and from the fact that he let the shadow monster take control of his body, making him kill thousands. Mike couldn’t do that to Will, he would not overwhelm him with his own stupid problems.

Mike had started coming to school, yawning about a hundred times more than normal between classes, eyes slightly puffy and red, cheeks flushed, dark circles and bags under his eyes. Always wearing baggy sweaters that slid over his arms, pulling the sleeves down whenever they went too high up. His mop of jet balck curls, getting wilder and wilder by the day. His slender body getting thinner and slimmer, showing the outline of his ribs. He thought nobody cared, thought nobody noticed him. But Will did.

Will noticed him everyday, his cheerfulness seeming to diminish with every slur that was spat at them. The Mike he knew was slowly vanishing before his eyes, being replaced with this dark shadow, only wearing a disguise of his best friend, and Will was just watching it happen. No, he wasn’t going to let Mike be consumed in total darkness, he would at least try to understand, try to figure out what’s wrong, and tell him that he’s not alone in this fight, that whatever he’s going through, he has hand to hold, a shoulder to cry on, and ears that will listen to whatever he has going on. And if Mike doesn’t want to talk, then he’ll wait, he doesn’t know what keeping Mike from talking to him about this, but he knows Mike will turn up when he’s ready.


	2. You Love I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:cutting, homophobia, slurs, f slur, anorexia  
> I don’t know how long this chapter is, but it looks long.  
> ~Luisa

Okay, now Will was getting worried.

 

It’s been weeks since his last observation, and Mike still hasn’t cracked.

 

He didn’t know it would get this bad.

Mike would barely show up to school now, and when he did, he would show up worse than before. Now, Will definitely needed to know what was going on with Mike, the party had some suspicions of their own. For several months, they’d tried to stop him in the halls, or confront him about it during the classes that some that some of them shared with him, always tried to talk to him during lunch. He would just nod, signaling that he was fine, but everyone knew he wasn’t.

Every time they saw him, his cheekbones would be hollower than before, his humongous sweaters, growing looser and looser around his body, shrinking a couple sizes too small for his normally average sized sweaters. His collarbone visible beneath his paper thin skin. Everyday, Will would comm Mike, asking if he was okay, this question always answered with a faint, “Im okay, Will, over.”

It tore Will apart, that Mike wasn’t talking to him about this, that Will didn’t know what was going on in the head of his boyfriend. He knew he shouldn’t push Mike though, but he had to do _something_ before things got serious. He always tried to talk to Mike in the halls, tried to stop him, to talk to him, but Mike always made excuses like, “I’m gonna be late to class,” when Will knew _damn_ _well_ what time his classes were, and sometimes, it wasn’t even close to their next period. It kind of hurt Will too, to know that his boyfriend couldn’t trust him enough to talk about his situation, to let him try to, not help, but to understand why this is happening, and if he could make things better.

It was their forth period, history, absolutely the most boring subject in the world. Most people say to not dwell on the past, but isn’t that what history is? Trying to shove the past of America in their developing brains. But he also kind of liked history, because it was one of the two classes he shared with Mike, along with Max. He was sitting on his desk, fiddling with the no. 2 pencil in his hands, waiting for class to start, until he accidentally flicked it out of his hands. With a chuckle from Max, who sat right next to him, he bent down to pick it up, giving Max a quirky glare, before the door opened, revealing the, now usual, tried filled expression of Mike Wheeler. Some boys in the corner snickered, one shouted out, “Fag!”

And that was all it took.

One word, sending Mike toppling onto the floor, onto his side, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, before going shut, lips slightly parted. His backpack splayed out next him, all the contents of it spilled onto the floor. His skin going blindingly pale. Though, his breathing was still steady.

He _fainted_.

Will and Max immediately got up from their chairs, sending worried glances toward one another, before sprinting over to aid Mike. Max, quickly ran outside the classroom, yelping for a teacher, advisor, councilor, anything. Will, who was crouching down next to Mike, was calling out Mikes name, straining his eyes for any sign of movement, shaking him, trying to bring back his consciousness. Tears welled up in Will’s eyes, his voice going raspy, and cracking with each gulp. Will couldn’t help but think, this is all my fault, with my ‘ _don’t_ _push_ _him_ ’ bullshit. I should have stopped him from walking away all those times, I could have grabbed his arm, all those times he made excuses, talked to him. And now here he is, barely breathing, his skin getting paler and paler within each second.

Will pulled Mike close to him, pulling Mikes gradually draining body towards his chest, kissing the top of his head, burying his nose in his mess of curls, letting the waves of tears spill out from his aching eyelids, bile building up in his throat as his mind tried to process what was happening, rocking Mike and him back and forth.

The door swung open, Miss Emerie bursting through the doorway, a look of distress and worry washing over her face, Max following right behind her, the same look plastered on her features, her eyebrows furrowing.

Miss Emerie knelt down next to where Will was sitting, still holding Mikes limp body, Will’s face flushed red with hot tears. Miss Emerie held her arms out for Will to let Mike go and to let her see him, only for Will to pull back and pull Mike closer to him, cradling his head in his arms. A few students that passed by that were still on their free periods noticed the scene and crowded around, and the couple other students that were in Will’s history class came, and lastly, their history teacher, surprise and alarm, covering his usually chirpy face. Now a whole crowd was in that tiny classroom, Will looked over to see Dustin, Lucas, and Jane pushing though the crowd. Dustin’s eyes widened as he took in Mike in Will’s arms, his breathing becoming strangely ragged and the temperature seemed to turn 100 degrees higher.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Dustin said, too astounded by the scene to form anymore words.

Miss Emerie, still crouched down next to the couple, gently moved Will’s arm, the one that was guarding Mikes chin, sheltering it from any harm, to try and see what state Mike was in.

It wasn’t a good state.

Mikes face was flushed, thankfully he was still breathing, no fat at all to separate hisskin and bones, and from what Will could tell, holding Mikes body in his arms, he was fairly skinny, feeling so fragile in his lap, feeling as if any movement might cause one of his bones to break. This is bad. This is _really_ bad. Mike was malnourished. If he’d known, he would have demanded Mike to eat, but with the sweaters he was drowning himself in lately, you barely tell.

Soon, they were in the hospital, the five of them in the waiting room, legs bouncing impatiently, lips swollen from chewing on them, multiple pounding headaches from wondering if Mike is okay, waiting for any news about their best friend. Just then a doctor opened the door, calling out, “For, uhm, Michael Wheeler?” while on the look out, see if anyone was jumping out of their seats. The five of them scrambled towards the doorway, nearly knocking the doctor backwards, Will apologizing before catching up with the others, already halfway towards Mikes room. 

They slowly opened the door, to see Mike, relief washing over then as his skin was back to it’s normal peach tone, relief that he was still alive. Mike was just laying there, staring up at the ceiling, seemingly lost in his thoughts.

“Wheeler!” Dustin exclaimed, snapping Mike out of his thoughts, making his head turn to the direction of where the familiar voice came from. Mike beamed, for the first time in what seemed like forever, as they all piled on top of him, but not applying too much pressure because he was still recovering. Just enough pressure, so Mike could know that they were worried sick, and they missed him, the real him. The Mike that was filled with light, energy, and sass. They wanted their best friend back.

“Never scare us like that again, ever.” Max said, wagging a finger at him, with her voice in a serious tone. They all chuckled, “Agreed, I almost fainted myself,” said Lucas, making chuckles leave all their lips for the second time.

 

“Are you okay though? You kind of fell pretty hard,” Max said, voice toned with sympathy this time.

 

“Yes, I’m alright.”

 

“Are you sure? Because you said you were fine last time, now look where we are.” Jane said, as a matter-of-factly.

 

“Really guys, I’m okay now, I promise.” Mike said with a small smile.

 

“We’re just glad your okay, Mike,” Will added, all of them leaning down for one last hug, Will pecking the tip of Mike’s nose.

 

After the long group hug ended, Will sighed, saying, “Can you guys leave us for a moment? To talk?”

All of them nodded, leaving the room with waves of good-bye to Mike, getting a smile in return.

Immediately after the door shut, Mike squeaked out, “I’m sorry,”

“For what?” Will asked, a little startled by the sudden response, though he already probably knew what he was sorry for, he wanted to see what Mike’s point of view on things were. He made his way to the small hospital bed, sitting down on the edge, careful to avoid any wires and tubes. He gently ran his hand through Mikes hair, looking at him lovingly, as if without words, trying to say, “You can tell me anything.”

“For not telling you, about-,” He sighed, “This.” He pointed at himself, his confidence faltering with every breath and word that escaped his mouth. Every emotion put into that last word, shame, guilt, exhaustion, and sadness.

“I thought I could protect you, protect you from even more darkness, thought if I told you about it, then you would get overwhelmed, or pressured to try and fix my stupid problems, but all I did was make things worse, for you and for me. I thought I could handle it on my own, and with all your shit in the upside down,” Mike saw Will cringe, “I didn’t want to pile on top of that. I’m so sorry Will.” Mike finished, a few hot tears rolling down his bony and angular cheeks, Will rubbing them off with the tip of his thumb, feeling Mike shudder beneath him.

“What do you mean when you say, problems, love?” Will asked, concern creeping up in his voice, this was the answer to the question he was dying to know, the question that had been on his mind for weeks. His eyebrows knitting together in dismay, letting out a small gasp when he traced his thumb over Mike wrist, feeling rough and bumpy. Frowning when he turned Mike wrist over, revealing multiple scars, and recent scabs, perfect lines carved into his skin. Will could feel his own tears threatening to spill over his eyes, “I’m sorry,” Mike whispered through a choked sob, tears slipping uncontrollably down his face, hiccuping, and jaw trembling.

“Why would you-“ Will was cut off by Mike who asked, “Do you think I’m ugly, Will?”

This caught Will off guard, “What! No! Never! I think you’re the most gorgeous person on the planet,” Will said enthusiastically.

“I’m so lucky to have you, Mike,” Will said punctuating the sentence with a kiss on the forehead, “You’re so beautiful,” repeating the same process with every sentence.

 

“I’m absolutely in love with your freckles, I have been since I was 7,” Will said, kissing Mikes right cheek.

 

“Your hair is so soft, I love running my hand through it, it’s my best hobby,” Will said, pecking Mikes left cheek, and eliciting a giggle from Mike.

 

“I love how selfless you are,” _Kiss on the nose_.

 

“How brave you are,” _Kiss_ _on_ _the_ _chin_.

 

“You are loved, Mike,” _Kiss_ _on_ _the_ _neck_.

 

“By Max, Dustin, Lucas, Jane, Karen, Mom, Nancy,” Will ran his fingers over the cuts on Mikes wrist, until he reached the palm of his hand, placing a kiss on the back of his hand.

“And me,” Will said leaning forward, crawling into the hospital bed. Their eyes fluttered shut, they could feel each others warm, shaky breaths on their faces. Will gently caressed Mikes chin in his hand, titling his face up, lips getting closer and closer, until their lips collided and there was no such thing as space anymore. They kept a slow pace, the act gentle and sweet, lazy almost, a sprinkle of eagerness in it. Though they’ve done this many times, they still always flushed a deep crimson whenever they repeated the gesture. Perhaps, it was because they were so full of love for each other, that they still couldn’t believe they found one another, they were so in love, that they pinched themselves at times, to see if they would wake up from a long dream. They never did wake-up from that dream, because it was reality, they were together, and they were in love, well they were still technically to young to know what love is, but they were pretty sure it was close enough. The kiss ended, Mike giving Will the most genuine smile he’s seen in months.

“I’m sorry too,” Will said, settling down next to Mike, cuddling up in his arms, Mike putting an arm around him, squeezing him, all with nothing but love.

 

“For?” Mike said, looking down at his boyfriend, his head perched on top of his beating heart, their hands intertwined.

 

“For not saying something sooner. If I’d have tried to stop you, instead of just letting you walk away, none of this would have happened, and you’d probably be home by now, happily reading some nerdy comic,” Will said grinning.

 

“You read comics with me dummy,” Mike said, lightly tickling Will’s side, making Will squirm and giggle.

 

“And it’s okay,”

 

“No, it’s not.”

 

“It’s really not a big deal Will, I’m still here, and that’s all that matters,”

 

“Yes, it’s actually kind of a big deal, I mean, you did almost die.”

 

“Fine then. I forgive you.” Mike said tilting his head down to place a kiss to Will’s head, who seemed pleased with Mike’s last response. Will usually didn’t let Mike have the last word, and they would go on, for what would seem like forever, back and forth, seeing how stubborn they both are.

“You’re not perfect, Wheeler, but your perfection in my eyes,” Will said, snaking his arms around Mike’s skinny form.

“I love you, Will,” Mike said, with utmost admiration.

“I love you too, Mikey,” Will said, through a yawn, his eyes fluttering shut, both of them overflowing with happiness. They felt like they were the only two people in the world, like everything just seemed to hit pause around them, making the world peaceful, making them feel peaceful. They went to sleep, surrounded by one another’s love, not a single negative thought from a mile away. They enjoyed this moment of peaceful, comfortable, silence, it seemed as if they actually were the only two humans left on Earth.

 

 

Well, except for their four other friends grinning stupidly behind the hospital room door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me exhausted. Tell me what you guys thought!  
> ~Luisa


End file.
